


i think i wanna marry you | a hyunsung oneshot

by Quinn_Possible



Series: My Love, Your Love | My Oneshot dump [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 191027 mentioned, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Heavy Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, IM STILL NOT OVER 200509 HYUNJIN DANCING TO BILLIE EILISH PLEASE, Light Angst, M/M, So yeah, also, chan and changbin are little shits, chan has a leader voice, for like 2 seconds, i miss hyunjin, i miss hyunjin so much, im proud of this one, its hot, like a disgusting amount, oh they cry, other members are mentioned, they cry a lot, this was me self projecting in 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Possible/pseuds/Quinn_Possible
Summary: 200509 hyunjin dancing to billie eilish didn't ONLY mess with stays' mind*okay so this was one of my more recent oneshots posted on wattpad, which i'm pretty sure i unpublished all my fanfics teehee. anyways, yeah i didn't have to revamp things that much because it was more recent and yes, a year is a recent thing for my writing style nfjdfnsdkjf okay. there are a little more curse words than i usually have in onseshots but that's okay. 191027 is mentioned, as stated in the tags, if that bothers you, dont read. this was written in less than a day and edited in a couple of minutes, maybe like 20. I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHRACTERS PLEASE DONT SUE ME JAY WHY PEE OPPAR*
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: My Love, Your Love | My Oneshot dump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198664
Kudos: 29





	i think i wanna marry you | a hyunsung oneshot

billie eilish’s “when the party’s over” sounded from jisung’s laptop on a late tuesday night. every two tuesday nights were his nights off to relax, were 3racha’s nights off to relax.

  


except for jisung was not relaxing. well, he was, in a general sense but at the moment, he felt like he just sprinted ten thousand miles straight while carrying three tons of bricks on his back. the reason for this is because of a certain hwang hyunjin. yes, the hwang hyunjin. he was so much more than a pretty face, much more than jisung’s enemy turned friend, much more than the group’s drama queen and jisung resents himself for ever thinking otherwise.

  


because now that hyunjin has a self-choreographed dance to one of his favourite songs and then self-taught himself the whole choreography without any assistance, then performed it so gracefully in front of a moving camera, jisung knows. jisung knows a lot.

  


jisung knows that hyunjin is not just a pretty face, he is the definition of talent. jisung knows that hyunjin isn’t just the definition of talent, he is someone that jisung admires. hyunjin isn’t just someone that jisung admires, he is hwang fucking hyunjin. hwang fucking hyunjin is someone who is a flawless, pretty, beautiful, talent-filled person that jisung wants to give kisses each day and each night for the rest of eternity.

  


hyunjin was jisung’s crush, and jisung DID NOT consent to these feelings.

  


“mate, you seriously need to stop watching that video.” chan said from his side of the room. the five that weren’t in 3racha, were off doing only god knows what (probably something related to the comeback they’re preparing for) and the other three were staying in jisung’s room. jisung turned over to look at chan in question.

  


“why? can’t a guy just express his admiration for a fellow member’s very inspiring performance?” jisung inquired, expecting an answer from chan but then changbin had answered for chan.

  


“see, a guy can do those things if the guy isn’t you. and the member isn’t hyunjin. and you weren’t using words like, ‘very inspiring performance’. you’re acting so weird, ji, what’s wrong with you?” changbin asked and this made jisung flush. he was NOT acting weird.

  


okay, so, maybe jisung gave hyunjin lingering glances more often than not, and maybe he would steal hyunjin’s hoodies to wear (jisung like big clothes, jisung’s 169cm tall while hyunjin’s 179cm tall. that’s a good 10cm’s taller than jisung and hyunjin already wore big clothes.) when he felt a little downer than other days. oh, and there were the times he always suggested hyunjin to sing to him or in general, suggesting him to drop the rap for a while because maybe he lowkey loved hearing hyunjin’s vocals.

  


but acting weird was a little over the top for jisung’s actions.

  


“have not. i’ve been acting perfectly fine.” jisung responded, looking back down to the video that was playing in the background of the three’s conversation. the video was currently 1 minute and 2 seconds in. and everyone knows that is the specific time hyunjin decides to add his cheeky little hip thrust that killed all stays, non-stays, and jisung especially.

  


even though having watched this move of hyunjin’s repeatedly, jisung could not get over how  _ elegant _ the older was with every single little detail that his body made and his mind thought of.

  


“...UNG! JISUNG!” chan yelled, snapping jisung out of his not so innocent thoughts about his teammate. to be truthful, one hundred percent, swearing under oath honest, no one can blame jisung for having thoughts like that about hwang hyunjin and jisung is certain that if you haven’t at least thought about kissing hwang hyunjin, no matter your sexual orientation, then you either are the most innocent person in the world or an actual infant.

  


“what do you want now?” jisung questioned, glaring at the older two. chan snickered and jisung just got even more confused.

  


“dude.. you have a problem with your mini-me.” changbin said with a straight face.

  


_ “mini-me-”  _ jisung thought before looking down at his  _ ahem  _ and he turned redder than chan’s ears during each of his channie’s bang vlives. fuck he was screwed.

  


jisung stood up and ran to the room’s shower. perks for having to share a room with the maknae is that the room he gets is the biggest and also comes with one bath. he ripped off all his clothes, turned the showering onto freezing cold and then scampered under the water spray stream and sighed

  


_ ”dammit, hwang hyunjin, what are you doing to me.”  _

  


**time skip here**

  


“JISUNG! FOCUS!” the jype choreographer yelled at the boy. given, this was the fourth time in the past hour that jisung completely stopped at random times in the dance they were learning. jisung heard the yell, but jisung wasn’t focusing at all. he could hear the other member's heavy breathing (yet his breathing was completely stable. it was like his body was on autopilot long enough that his breathing wasn’t affected.), but he couldn’t focus on that either.

  


all he could focus on was how fucking g o o d hyunjin’s legs looked when they danced. how he was wearing shorts that stopped mid-thigh and he could see the way some of hyunjin’s certain muscles clench and unclench, flex and unflex, with each movement that he made. the way that he could tell that hyunjin really put a lot of work into each move that was made and freely gave his professional dance opinion on certain moves that could help the other members.

  


jisung found hard work and talent extremely attractive, endearing, cute, sexy, adorable, and so on so forth. he found hard work extremely  _ hyunjin _ .

  


a hand on his shoulder startled him greatly, making him let out a shocked scream (and he definitely did not miss the quiet giggle that felix let out). jisung looked up (keyword: up) and saw the person held responsible for his distraction. hwang  **fucking** hyunjin

  


jisung stared into hyunjin’s eyes.

  


_ “oh god, jisung don’t do anything that you think is right in this situation because, knowing you, you’ll fuck it up.” _

  


hyunjin started back in question but jisung’s mouth went dry and jisung felt like he was about to spiral. then chan’s voice sounded out.

  


“okay everyone, let’s leave hyunjin and jisung to work on the choreography here, while the other six of us will go to the other practice room with choreographer hyung and continue with the practice,” he said.

  


the leader voice. no one could protest against chan when he used the leader voice, it was like an unspoken rule.

  


“chan, you can’t just do tha-” the choreographer protested, despite the unspoken rule, but chan sent a look that shut him up real quick.

  


“i can, and i did.” chan simply said, and then walked out of the room. minho, felix, seungmin, changbin, jeongin and the reluctant choreographer following him promptly. once everyone left the room and the door was shut, hyunjin rushed over to lock it.

  


before jisung could question, hyunjin ran over and engulfed the younger in a hug.

  


“han jisung, i swear on my life, we will stay like this for the rest of eternity if you don’t tell me what is going on with you lately.” hyunjin stated and his grip was definitely not letting up. 

  


“yah! hyunjin! let go of me, i’m fine!” jisung exclaimed, trying to get out of hyunjin’s grip to no avail.  _ “when did this bitch start working out, goddammit.”  _ every time jisung struggled, hyunjin’s vice-like grip tightened more and jisung felt like he was drowning in gucci flora, artificially scented citrus body wash, fragranced soap, and everything hyunjin. it’s safe to say, jisung was in a cursed, yet special and sacred haven that made his head spin.

  


“no, jisung. you’re not fine.”

  


“and how the fuck did you come up with that conclusion?”

  


he heard hyunjin sigh before a complete word vomit came spewing out of hyunjin’s mouth.

  


“jisung, you’re not fine. you have been completely out of it for a while and something is on your mind. jisung, for the past two days, with the countless dance practices, we have done, you have stopped three times in each practice at least. these routines have been drilled into our head since day one. since we started the survival show. and yes, you may be a dumbass who we all pretend needs to be put on a leash out in public. and yes, you are known for forgetting lyrics, dances, and even sometimes plans for special stages. but one thing you are not known for is having things out of order. with whatever you do, you seem to always have a plan and everything is perfectly perfect, even down to your stupid comments about changbin’s height or felix’s quote on quote crush on either chan, changbin, or seungmin. you were the most put together on october 27th in 2019, even more than chan and we both know chan is a strong bitch. everything you do has a purpose, but lately, it seems like you just become more and more out of tune with everything as time goes on. and as two guys who literally started their relationship out with a hatred towards each other, and then built it up to best friends, not just from scratch but something even more difficult than that, have a strong ass bond. we have a strong ass bond, jisung. and i care about our careers more than most things on this planet because i know we’ve both worked so fucking hard to be where we are now. with this huge fan base. with people, we can rely on, with  **each other** . and you not telling me what has been on your mind, hurts. we’re supposed to be close. we are close, closer than anyone i know. ji, i fucking care about you too much for you to spiral out of control. so, please, tell me what the fuck has been bothering you lately.”

  


and that. 

  
  
  
  


that right there. 

  
  
  
  


that right there completely fucking destroyed jisung’s system. his defense system was down and he could feel himself getting mentally, emotionally, spiritually, and physically vulnerable in hyunjin’s arms. that whole speech made jisung’s crush and feelings for hyunjin just, expand farther than anything he’s ever felt. it was overwhelming.

  


because out of all things hyunjin is, one towers over everything else. no matter how pretty, elegant, talent-filled, beautiful, graceful, hardworking, and everything else this boy is there is one thing that will always overpower anything and everything else. 

  


hyunjin is so damn caring.

  


and jisung knows. jisung knows that he has feelings for one of the most perfect men alive.

  


“if i tell you, will you let me go?” jisung whispered, not trusting his voice.

  


jisung felt hyunjin nod into his shoulder and that made jisung release a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

  


“okay so, remember on may 9th of this year, when you uploaded the video of you dancing your own choreography to the billie eilish’s ‘when the party’s over’ for your skz player?” jisung hesitantly asked and hyunjin responded with a yeah and then slightly reminisced about how the stays were so supportive and he got recognition on his dance skills like no other time ever.

  


“well, i when i first saw you dancing, i was mesmerized. it was just so  _ you _ , hyunjin. it was the result of hard work, talent, and natural-born grace. but i played it off as i just really loved the song.”

  


“but then i started watching it more, and it became less about the song and more about the way your muscles would work when you moved and how you perfected everything and then made it even better. take it in mind that before this video happened, before this video was released to the public, i had no second thoughts about you. i had no irregular thoughts interrupting my focus on daily idol tasks.”

  


“the way your body moves is really something hyunjin. you are so talented. the fact that people kept saying that you were just a pretty face angered me and what angered me, even more, is that i used to believe it hyunjin, but you’re not. you are so much more than a pretty face, or one of stray kids’ “thot” members. you’re even so much more than your dancing hyunjin. you are the fucking caring, loving, cute, pretty, dramatic, talent-filled, hard-working, mesmerizing, and  **perfect hwang hyunjin** that everyone wished they had in their lives.”

  


“including me, hyunjin. i wish that i could have you but it’s not necessarily possible if you don’t like me back. which is understandable, considering how much of a dick i was to you during trainee days.” jisung ends his speech with a dry chuckle. he listened for any signs of disgust, but jisung heard and felt nothing besides the arms still wrapped around him in the longest hug he has ever been in.

  


“are you going to let me go, hyunjin?” jisung quietly asked, but got no answer,

  


“hyunjin… please say something…”

  


“i can’t let you go jisung, because i can’t bear the pain of you looking into my eyes once i get excited and you saying it was all a joke.” hyunjin shakily said and that’s when jisung felt wetness drip on his shoulder and down his back.

  


hyunjin was crying.

  


jisung felt hyunjin’s grip let go and jisung stared into hyunjin’s eys. the beauty of his cocoa brown glazed over with unreleased tears. this time, out of all times, jisung acted on instinct. no plan whatsoever.

  


he leaned in and kissed the tears that had fallen on hyunjin’ cheeks. the taller’s face flushed while a small smile graced his face. jisung loved it, how expressive hyunjin was. jisung finally had a chance to breathe and take in the words that hyunjin had said previously.

  


_ “...we will stay like this…” _

  


_ “...october 27th….” _

  


_ “...started their relationship out with a hatred…” _

  


_ “...with people, we can rely on, with each other….” _

  


and before jisung knew it, he was crying along with hyunjin. giving no fucks about anything, jisung leaned forward and lightly pecked hyunjin’s lips, the tears falling to where their lips met. hyunjin looked back into jisung’s eyes and sobbed, going forward and capturing the boy’s lips between his own.

  


jisung felt an overwhelming amount of emotion take over his body and the tears on his cheeks were pouring down at a faster rate than before. he could taste the saltiness of his and hyunjin’s tears mixing in between the kiss the two shares. he could smell the mix of gucci flora, then damn artificial citrus and even some of his own shampoo that ran down his face mixed with a light sweat. he could feel hyunjin’s hands roaming around his upper waist, finally resting on his cheeks, holding them lightly.

  


hyunjin and jisung were still crying as hyunjin’s tongue coaxed its way into jisung’s mouth. jisung gasped in surprise because of- well a lot of reasons, but the main was is because he simply wasn’t expecting it. then again, it isn’t every day you confess your feelings to your best friend of the same gender, have a ⅕ chance of them not being straight, then having to be a lucky son of a gun to even have a chance of them liking you back, let alone them taking the initiative to start a make-out session with you while the two of you are crying like no tomorrow and expect it.

  


the two’s tongues swirled together passionately and delicately. jisung decided that hyunjin’s kisses were as beautiful as anything he puts his mind to. it could’ve been seconds, minutes, or even hours that the two stood there, their tongues entangled within each other and the tears running down their faces before hyunjin pulled away with a dazed look in his eye.

  


hyunjin giggled, which then resulted in jisung laughing as well. jisung had no clue as to why he was laughing, but the beautiful, now swollen lips of hyunjin’s turned upwards into a breathtaking smile. jisung returned it with his heat shaped smile and this time he initiated the hug and wrapped his arms around hyunjin’s waist (he wasn’t able to reach his shoulders without straining, okay.), nosing at hyunjin’s body, a part of him very fucking ecstatic at this moment.

  


“ji, i’m pretty sure you know what my next questions going to be.” hyunjin stated, laughing at the sentence and jisung, again, laughed along with hyunjin. he did know the question.

  


“and then i’m pretty sure you know my answer, boyfriend.” jisung remarked, looking up into hyunjin’s gleeful eyes and smiling. hyunjin removed his hand from jisung’s shoulders then moved then back up to rest at jisung’s cheeks. hyunjin closed his eyes, and so did jisung. jisung felt more than heard hyunjin bending down a little before he felt lips on his forehead. this action caused jisung to melt and all he could think about was.

  


_ “it’s scary, yes, but i know i want to be with him for the rest for my life.” _

**Author's Note:**

> i have been expressing that you should stop sleeping on hyunjin since i started stanning after the i am who and i will express it until the end of my time. like no joke, he is so much more than just a pretty face or a powerful rapper. he is a hardworking boy who debuted at just a little over 18 years of age. as a stay, i feel like i have to remind him that, no, he isn’t just a pretty face. he is a genuine, caring, loving, hard working, and talented boy who deserves more than the world has to offer. 
> 
> anyways, enough with the sappy shit. hwang hyunjin is not a damn bed, so stop sleeping on him. that is a threat. let's all pray (and if you aren't religious, like me, wish) that hyunjin has a wonderful comeback and ensure that he will be loved and cherished forever.


End file.
